


you make me (no one else I'd rather do this with)

by mercymadhatter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Idol Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, SKAM!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercymadhatter/pseuds/mercymadhatter
Summary: Noir actor Do Kyungsoo and rookie idol Kim Jongin are casted as the Korean counterparts of Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen of SKAM.





	you make me (no one else I'd rather do this with)

**Author's Note:**

> "SKAM Korea" is trending online, but not as much fan speculations.

**[enter-talk] SKAM KOREA CAST?**

It's been confirmed that Director Park Ji Yoo will be taking over the project. Director Park has a history of casting the same actors for her projects. However, she's also stated in a recent interview that she wants to branch out to rookie actors. SKAM Korea is probably  _not_ the project Director Park will risk new actors. Given the circumstances, there's a high chance SKAM Korea will offer Nam Joo Hyuk, Park Bo Gum, or Lee Jong Suk a role. They are the only reused actors from Director Park's list that could pass as a teenager.

What do you guys think? Could any of these be Korean Even? Korean Isak? Is it possible Director Park will take a risk and cast an unknown actor? What actors would you wish to see?

**post response**

**[+784][-135]**

[+43][-10] Who would complain with Nam Joo Hyuk as Even...

[+257][-58] She's one of the reasons I don't watch any dramas anymore! Her casted choices become favorites and will never catch a break. Lee Jong Suk was on my TV nonstop for almost two years?? Give others a chance!

[+151][-36] Can you imagine NCT's Ten as Isak and Nam Joo Hyuk as Even. It's a stretch, but imagine how cute it would be?

[+154][-25] I think SKAM Korea will be the bad apple ㅋㅋㅋ Director Park is an overrated director

[+65][-17] I'm hoping the cast is refreshing. I want there to be chemistry like there was in OG SKAM. Definitely want the height difference though.

[+134][-37] Am I the only one rooting for Park Bo Gum?

[+61][-21] My cousin's sister's friend's works at a coffee shop in Gangnam and they said some actor with the initials DK and a rookie idol would take the role. They couldn't hear the idol's name, but the other actor is supposed to be really underrated or something...

[+87][-5] YESS I WANT NAM JOO HYUK AS EVEN

[+164][-72] I'm going to kill myself if they cast Lee Minho as Even

[+254][-54] Rumor has it that actor DK only does psychological horror movies, super dark themes. Does that mean Even's manic episode will be darker? Will there be violence??

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this has been done before, but I was thirsty for it. 
> 
> It's also been a LONG time since I last tried writing something so forgive the slow updates? Promise I'll be faster if there's a positive response !! c:


End file.
